Pretty Girl
by Temporarily Unavailable
Summary: Songfic to Sugar Cult's Pretty Girl. Draco/Hermione/Ron. Ultimately a R/Hr fic, but Draco gets more action. ;o). If I say anymore it might ruin the story. Enjoy!


A/N Hello everyone! This is my second songfic and I really really really hope you like it.This is to the song by Sugar Cult and its called Pretty Girl (The Way). If you haven't heard this song than you need to download it ASAP. It is so amazing, and the lead singer kinda looks like Keanu Reeves.   
Please review, and for those of you who are reading my other fic Seduce a Stranger (another Hermione/Ron ship) the next chapter should be up soon, but not sure when, I have to get another chapter of Wonderful World of Children (Hermione/Ron ship) up and that's on its way.  
  
A/N2: Did you notice the way those shameless plugs were barely noticeable? ;o)~  
  
  
  
  
It's the way   
That he makes you feel   
It's the way   
That he kisses you   
It's the way   
That he makes you fall in love   
  
Hermione quickly left the library and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. By the smile on her face one would have thought that she was elected Minister of Magic at the young age of 17, but this was better. So much better. The last time she was this happy was when she was with Ron, when she was in his arms, when she kissed him....She shook her head furiously. There was no way she was going to live in the past. What she had with Ron was over, sooooo over. Sure they were still friends, but their relationship will never be the same. Hermione shook her head again. 'Think happy thoughts,' she said to herself. Immediately a huge smile graced her face again.   
  
She was finally with a guy who would appreciate her, treat her like a woman and not a little girl who needed to be patronized. She was finally with the man that she had wanted to be with after the big war with You-Know-Who. The boy who made a complete transformation of his life after being raised to be evil. And it seemed that the guy wanted to be with her for much longer than she him.   
  
Draco Malfoy had asked her, Hermione Granger, to be his girlfriend. And she had readily accepted. Nothing could bring her down from her cloud, or so she thought.   
  
She hopped into Gryfindor Tower and was glad that the Common Room was empty, but was also disappointed that no one was around for her to share her news. She was on her way to the Girls' dorm when she heard some kind of ruffling, a thump, and a loud "oomph." She quickly went over to see what it was and was greeted by a comical sight.   
  
It seemed that Ron had fallen asleep on the couch again (he had a habit of doing that on warm nights), and when he heard the Portrait Hole snap shut he tried to stand up but was caught in his blanket and tripped over it and fell. Now he was on the floor tangled up and tried to break free of the blanket that just didn't want to loosen. Hermione put her bag on a nearby table and bent down to try to help him. Ron gave one giant tug and accidently pulled Hermione down. After a few seconds of confusion, Hermione realized where she was.   
  
The blanket was behind Ron's head and Ron was lying down on the floor. On top of him was Hermione, with her hands on his naked chest and her hair framing his face. Ron couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the days when something like this was an everyday occurrence, sans the attacking blanket. The days when he and Hermione were the only ones in the whole world and he felt at home. The days were they would be in a romantic embrace and didn't care who saw them. The days when he was absolutely positive that she was the one for him. The days when he could look into her eyes and have her stare right back unabashed. The complete opposite of right now.   
  
Hermione quickly got up and gave Ron a hand to help him up. Ron, still in his memories, didn't notice this until she said, "Fine. You can stay on the floor all night. I'm sure the spiders would love to lay there eggs in your hair. "Ron jumped up, wide-eyed, and looked around making sure no spiders were anywhere around him. He glared at Hermione who was trying, but failing, to stop giggling.   
  
"Very funny," he muttered. He ran his hand through his hair and Hermione had to stop from gasping. There was Ron, standing there with nothing but maroon sweatpants and unruly hair that made her want to run her own hands through it, like the way she used to. She cleared her throat and was about to go to bed with a quick 'Goodnight' when Ron started talking.   
  
"So," he started, "where were you? You got back pretty late."   
  
"What? Were you waiting up for me?" she asked coldly.   
  
"Yeah," he said simply. Hermione's shock must have been apparent because he quickly added, "I wanted to talk to you about something."   
  
"Ron, if this is about coping my Transfiguration homework..." she started.  
  
"No, believe it or not my life doesn't revolve around school," he said with a teasing smile.   
  
"Ha ha, very funny," she said sarcastically, though she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. "What did you want to talk about? "Ron looked a little nervous as he gestured for her to sit down as he did the same. He took a deep breath.   
  
  
Pretty girl is suffering,   
while he confesses everything  
  
  
"Hermione, what I'm about to say...I don't want you to interrupt me, okay?" she nodded and motioned for him to continue. "This has been eating me alive for the longest time. I wanted to tell you forever, but I wasn't sure how you would react. But I don't care anymore. I have to tell you, to let you know what this is doing to me. Every since we broke up my life has been hell."  
  
"Ron, don't... "started Hermione, but Ron covered her mouth.   
  
"You promised." She sighed and looked down at her hands.   
  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out   
what his intentions were about  
  
  
"I blame myself. Every night I yell at myself for being such an idiot. I shouldn't have let you go, but I was trying to protect you. By lying to you, telling you I didn't love you, I thought that you would be safe from Voldemort."  
  
"Ron! How the hell is you breaking up with me saving me from danger?" she said angrily. "If you haven't noticed, anyone who was remotely close to Harry, Voldemort's number one nemesis, was in danger. Even Charlie, and they only met once." Ron winced at the memory of Charlie's capture by the Death Eaters. They tortured him to the point where he couldn't even remember his name just to get something on Harry's hiding place. Nowadays, Charlie just stays at home trying to regain his memories and abilities with the help of nurses. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I just thought that if you were mad at me you would stay away from me and Harry like you did in our third year. That way you wouldn't know about any of our plans or anything that was going on and you wouldn't have joined in."  
  
"You and Harry are my best friends. Even if I was in a fight with the two of you, I would have still backed you up and done everything in my power to help you."  
  
  
"I realize that now. I know I was an idiot. I still am, to wait this long to tell you, but I didn't know how to say it all. I still don't know if it all came out right," he finished sheepishly.   
  
"Ron," she said softly looking up at him, "what exactly do you want?"  
  
"I want you back," he said looking into her eyes.   
  
  
That's what you get for falling again   
You can never get 'em out of your head   
That's what you get for falling again   
You can never get 'em out of your head   
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione looked herself over making sure everything was perfect. Her hair was straightened, light make-up was applied, and new clothes were covering her body. She took a deep breath and left the Girls' Dorm. This was it. It's finally here. She finally gets to spend some time with who might very well be the man of her dreams. She sighed. Draco Malfoy was practically perfect for her.   
  
She's beautiful as usual   
with bruises on her ego and   
  
Okay okay. So maybe he was a total ass to her before, what with him calling her a Mudblood and making her feel inferior and ugly (though she would never admit to this). She used to go to her dorm and cry thinking she was worthless and really didn't belong in the wizarding world. If muggle-borns were wizards, too, then why was there so much prejudice against them. Maybe they really didn't belong. Thoughts like these were always going through her head, and it was all because of that bastard. But she had seen a huge change in him after the war. He was nicer to everybody, though he still had that bad boy reputation and that arrogant smirk that can make all girls swoon.   
  
Her killer instinct tells her to   
beware of evil men   
  
At first when he approached her she wanted to be as faraway from him as was humanly possible. However, he started to apologize to her and explain what he was going through and his reasons for being so mean to her. After that, Hermione had been meeting him at the library every chance she could. When he asked her out, her instincts kicked in once more and warned her that this was a big mistake, but as she looked into his eyes she knew she couldn't refuse him.   
  
  
And that's what you get for falling again   
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
She stopped right before she went into the Common room and smiled. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She didn't even worry about the chance that he might hurt her, leave her, and make her miserable for the rest of her life. She didn't want to think about the future like she did last time. She wanted to stay in the present. If she and Ron had had that mentality when they were together...She didn't want to think about her past either. Tonight was just that, tonight.   
  
She made her way through the Common room and was out of the Portrait Hole when someone called her back. Someone she didn't want to see right now.   
  
  
And that's what you get for falling again   
You can never get 'em out of your head   
  
Ron ran up to her and suddenly froze. He didn't know what he was going to say. Well, he did have an idea, but nothing that would result in her falling into his arms and having them live happily ever after. And after what happened two nights ago, he wanted to make sure nothing stupid came out of his mouth.   
  
Ugh! He shouldn't have said anything that night. Anything like that anyway. The way she looked at him as if he were insane, the way her eyes started to tear up, the way she shook her head violently followed by her slapping him and running up the stairs had caused him more pain than a thousand Crutacious curses. He should have known that she would never take him back, and now their friendship was more strained than ever. He would just have to apologize even if he wanted to do so much more.  
  
"Hermione, about the other night..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she practically yelled. He took a step back but continued.   
  
"I just wanted to apologize. I'm the reason that it's over between us and I'm going to have to get used to it. But I just want us to be friends again. The same way we were before this whole mess started. Not that I think that our relationship was a mess," he added quickly. "It was the greatest moment of my life when we got together, but I know now that we can't have that. You know how I feel and it's obvious that you don't want the same thing... "  
  
  
It's the way   
That he makes you feel  
It's the way   
That he kisses you   
It's the way   
That he makes you fall in love   
  
Hermione looked down at the ground. She wasn't so sure anymore. Here he was pouring out his heart to her and he was just asking to be friends. She could give that to him, couldn't she?  
  
"Ron, I would love it if we were friends again. The way we were before everything happened. I'm sure we can make it work," she smiled. He returned the smile and gave her a quick hug. He pulled back a little and gave her a quick peck on the lips. A spark shot through her, but before she could react Ron pulled away and left, but not before whispering, "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione walked outside where she had promised to meet up with him. It was a warm spring night, and there was a full moon complete with a sprinkle of stars. Walking towards one of the trees she saw him sitting there waiting for her. She gave a small smile as she reached him, and he quickly stood up and kissed her.   
  
It's the way   
That he makes you feel  
It's the way   
That he kisses you   
It's the way   
That he makes you fall in love  
  
They sat down on the ground without breaking their contact. Lord how she waited for this for the longest time. Oh, how she missed the way his mouth felt on hers, the way his hands knew exactly where to rest, the way he knew how to please her with the simplest of touches. If this feeling wasn't love, then she didn't know what was.   
  
  
Pretty girl is suffering  
While he confesses everything   
  
  
  
She gently ran her fingers through his soft red hair and tugged softly. He winced. That was odd. He usually enjoyed this, but it had been a long time, she rationalized, which was getting harder and harder to do. She rubbed his freckled back through his shirt. Was that silk? He couldn?t afford that, could he? His tongue seemed to demand entrance instead of asking for it like it usually did, but he was probably just eager to pick up where they last left off, and she was more than happy to oblige. Something wasn't right about it, though. This wasn't how she remembered it.   
  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out   
  
He seemed to sense her discomfort for he removed his lips and latched them onto her neck instead. This was a little better, she decided, but for some reason it didn't feel like he knew what he was doing. As if this was there first time doing this. She smiled, that must be it. He must be making up for what happened and doing everything as if it were their first time. She sighed, he never ceased to amaze her. He gently nipped at a very sensitive area on her neck, and she knew that he was wasting no more time with his little game.  
  
"Ron," she moaned. His body stiffened and his grip on her waist tightened. She was surprised at this reaction. Did she do something he didn't like? Wasn't she playing his game right? He slowly lifted his face and she felt her insides disappear.   
  
Instead of being met with warm, inviting blue eyes, she was staring at cold, disbelieving grey ones.   
  
You can never get 'em out of your head 


End file.
